A remote keyless entry system (RKE system) includes a remote device, sometimes called a fob or key fob, used by a vehicle operator in communication with a base unit embedded in the vehicle. The RKE system's range, i.e., the possible distance between the fob operated by the vehicle operator and the base unit, is a characteristic of perceived system quality. The system's range varies according to the fob's radio frequency (RF) output power, and is typically designed for maximum power, and therefore maximum range, when operating in free space. An object, e.g., a person's hand operating the fob, proximate to the antenna may reduce the output power, resulting in a reduction of range. One solution for preventing or reducing an amount of power loss caused by a hand holding the fob is to design the fob such that the antenna is in a location where it is not likely to be interfered with by the hand. However, in some fobs, due to, e.g., size limitations, this may be difficult.